pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pixel Gun Wiki:About The Staff
About the Staff Members |-| Galli2001 = Galli2001 - Founder (Active) ---- Roles: Founder, Bureaucrat, System Operator About Their Role: Administrator and promotion rights. Has more rights than normal bureaucrats and head bureaucrat. Bio: Hi! I'm galli, the founder of the Pixel Gun 3D Wiki! If you need help, please send me a private message on my wall. I'll try to answer as soon as possible! Happy editing and have a great time! |-| Coriidor5 = Coriidor5 - Co- Founder (Active) ---- Roles: Co-Founder, Bureaucrat, System Operator About Their Role: Administrator and promotion rights. Has more rights than normal bureaucrats and head bureaucrat. Bio: Hey , I'm coriidor5! I am the co-founder of this wiki, even though I really never play the game anymore. Feel free to ask me about questions, comments or concerns! Don't worry, I won't bite. |-| RemixMaster3.O = RemixMaster3.O (Active) ---- Roles: Head Bureaucrat, System Operator About Theirs Role: Admin rights. Promotion rights. Has more rights than normal bureaucrat. Bio: Hi ! I'm Brian (IGN is RemixMaster3.O), currently Head Admin in this Wiki! If 'ya have questions, just ask me and other Staff Members. Happy Editing! |-| BLAH AND YAK = BLAH AND YAK (Active) ---- Roles: Head Admin About Their Role: Promotion rights. Has more rights than a normal administrator. Bio: Hi , the name's BLAHBLAHBLAH AND YAKYAKYAK, but you can call me BLAH AND YAK, or Justin. I have been editing this wiki for about half a year. I have play this game a lot, and I know most of the wiki stuff too. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask me, or any other staff member. BLAH, out! P.S. I got my name from Big Nate. |-| Minecratian47 = Minecraftian47 (Active) ---- Roles: System Operator About Their Role: Promotion rights Bio: Hey! My name is Minecraftian47. I'm the first Head Moderator on this wiki. My job is to take care of the wiki and I can edit or delete comments and threads on the forum. You can find me in the forums, the recent editing page, and on my Instagram. |-| Cheese Immortal = Cheese Immortal (Semi-Active) ---- Roles: Rollback About Their Role: Has the ability to rollback edits without appearing on the Activity page. Bio: Hai ! I am Cheese Immortal but you can call me Cheese, and I try to make the wiki better. Nice and Simple :) You can contact me on my message wall anytime you want to chat.^^ And before you ask, no, I don't like cheese. Unless it's American :D |-| 8 Bit Heroine = 8 Bit Heroine (Active) ---- Roles: Rollback About Their Role: Has the ability to rollback edits without appearing on the Activity page. Bio: Hi there whoever you are! I'm a rollback here which means I help subtly undo vadalism on the wiki. If you need something feel free to tell me on my message wall and il get back to you asap (・ω・)ノ |-| GhastAssassin123 = GhastAssassin123 (Active) ---- Roles: Head Moderator About Their Role: Can close, reopen, and highlight threads and remove and restore replies. Bio: "Hi there wells to my boo! If you need any assistance, plz contact me or the other staff members. |-| KingMoses5380 = KingMoses5380 (Active) ---- Roles: Moderator About Their Role: Can close, reopen, and highlight threads and remove and restore replies. Bio: Hi. KingMoses here. But u can call me Ali. Or mayonnaise. Im a moderator. And a King. Don't swear, insult, spam, be racist or show hacks, or ill make you look stupid. And also get you banned. As long as you DONT do this, you'll be safe from the wrath of your King. |-| Other = There are some staff members that have either lost their rights or gone inactive. Below, you will find a complete list of all former staff members.